Transcript:Arrival
This is the transcript for "Arrival". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: Sydney. Master Baby's camper van is landing on a road] [Master Baby opens the door and he, Almindore, Banana and Milo exit the camper van] Master Baby: Hello, Sydney! Ah, revenge never felt so sweet! Speaking of which, Almindore, Banana, Milo, I thank all of you for your hard work. We've successfully captured all we needed and I am pleased with you all! Almindore: You're welcome, your highness. Banana Anderson: No problem. Milo Watson: The pleasure is mine. Almindore: Shall I open the trunk, your highness? Master Baby: Of course, Almindore. Let's see how our victims are doing! *laughs maniacally* I can't believe they actually thought that they would escape this time around. Pathetic! [Hunter opens up the trunk of the camper van to see all of the captured stuffed animals in their cages] Bedtime Bear: What is it you want, M.B.? Master Baby: Oh, it's nothing, you treacherous teddy bear! It's just I'm looking at you all now and seeing pathetic plush toys. Wow, you guys really are fools! Bedtime Bear: Why, you—! [Bedtime Bear tries to escape his cage but to no avail as he is handcuffed inside thus being unable to escape and attack Master Baby] Master Baby: *laughs maniacally* Listen here, prissy paws, this is only the beginning for you and your filthy friends! This is the start of my revenge and Bedtime Bear, it's a real shame that you won't be there to see me victorious. Well, considering at the end of our final battle, you'll be dead! Now come along, Almindore and Banana, let's make sure that everything's perfect for me and Bedtime Bear's final fight. As for you, Milo, keep an eye on your former comrades, I don't want escaping Sydney and spoiling my revenge. However, you can free them once I'm ready for vengeance, got it? Milo: Yes, sir! Master Baby: Excellent, now come along, Almindore and Banana! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. Banana: Alright! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana walk away] Bedtime Bear: Milo, what on earth are you doing? Why are you helping out Master Baby? Milo: I only serve Master Baby and I do not help out anyone else. Bedtime Bear: Milo, come on, we're your friends. You're incredibly loyal to us, you wouldn't turn your back on all of us. That's just not the Milo Watson way of doing things! You're better than this! Stop serving Master Baby, don't work alongside Almindore and Banana and come back with us. It's much better than teaming with a baby doll who lives in a camper van with his Wallaby's buds! Milo: I think that serving Master Baby is the most wonderful thing I've ever done so stop trying to convince me otherwise. I only serve Master Baby and I don't help out others. Bedtime Bear: But Milo… *facepalms* That is so not you. [Scene: The Sydney streets. Master Baby, Almindore and Banana are investigating them] Almindore: Umm… I don't mean to be a bother, your highness, but umm… why are we inspecting Sydney? Why does it need to be clean? Master Baby: Well, that's simple, you insignificant fool, it needs to be clean and tidy because I don't want to kill Bedtime Bear in a dump. My revenge will be all the more sweeter this way. Almindore: Umm… your highness, maybe you're just a little obsessed with your whole revenge plan. Master Baby: Hmph! Just follow me! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. [Scene: Master Baby's camper van. The stuffed animals are attempting to redeem Milo back to their side] Tito Bear: Come on, Milo. You're much better than this! Antonio Bear: Yeah, stop serving Master Baby! Riggy Emerson: This is just uncool, Milo! Black-eyed Jake: Yeah, think to yourself what you want, Watson! Oliver Cat: Remember who you truly are. This isn't the real you! All of the other stuffed animals: Yeah, become your old self again, Milo! Milo: No, no, no, no, no and multiple no's for all of you! I refuse to free you all to fight Master Baby. The only time I shall free you all is when Master Baby is ready to get revenge and kill you all. Bedtime Bear: That's it! Milo Carter Watson, I have had it with you and your brainwashed shenanigans! You are nobody's servant. You are your own stuffed animal. Take back your individuality and your life, stop serving Master Baby! Stop being mind controlled by an over 500-year-old jerk who preserved his youth in ice. Break free of this horrid spell. Be yourself again! Milo: Absolutely not. Master Baby is my life now. I live to serve the great toddler. You will not leave this cages until he tells me to free you for his revenge! Bedtime Bear: *angered* Why, you little—! Tito: B.B., calm down! Now, inhale, exhale. Bedtime Bear: *breathes in and out* Tito: Inhale, exhale. Bedtime Bear: *breathes in and out* Ah, that's much better. *angered* Now let me at that tan idiot! Tito: B.B., just calm down, please! Bedtime Bear: *breathes in and out* Tito: There, inhale, exhale. Bedtime Bear: Great. Now that I feel free of my frustration, I'm going to divise a new plan to get out of these cages and defeat Master Baby! Let's distract Milo. Antonio, I need you on the job. Do your best distraction ever! Antonio: At your service, big bro. *screaming* SALMON!!! [Antonio's shout echoes to Milo ears making the latter distracted] Milo: What's that noise? Bedtime Bear: Good job, Antonio, now let's leave these cages! [All of the other stuffed animals get the locks open by using their left feet and are about to escape] Bedtime Bear: Now that you're all free, it's my turn to leave. [The stuffed animals are about to escape as Bedtime Bear opens up his cage] [Scene: The streets of Sydney. Master Baby hears the cage open] Master Baby: Hmm… it seems I've heard the sound of a cage opening. *screaming* Milo, keep an eye on them! Don't let a single one escape! [Scene: Master Baby's camper van. Milo hears the echo] Milo: As you wish, Master Baby. [Milo locks Bedtime Bear's cage's doorknob as well as the others' cages' doorknobs] Bedtime Bear: Drat! We were this close to escaping! [Scene: The streets of Sydney. Master Baby decides to head back to the camper van] Master Baby: Well, everything looks fine for my final battle with Bedtime Bear. Hunter, Banana, let's get to the camper van! [Master Baby, Hunter and Banana walk until they arrive back at the camper van] Master Baby: Okay. You can free them, so long as you, Almindore and Banana keep an eye on them. Milo: All right. [Milo frees the stuffed animals and he, Almindore and Banana keep an eye on them] Milo: At your service, Master Baby. Almindore: As you wish, your highness. Banana: With pleasure, Master Baby. [Master Baby, Almindore, Banana, Milo and the handcuffed stuffed animals leave the camper van and walk until they reach the volcano where Master Baby can begin his revenge] Master Baby: Ah, this is perfect! All of you fluffed-up fools in the same place when you're about to get killed and to see your leader get murdered before your own deaths. I love it! Now before I begin this, Almindore, put in the heavy metal mixtape! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. *whispering* Heard it hundreds of times. [Almindore puts the heavy metal mixtape into the radio they bought from the camper van and Master Baby headbangs to the heavy metal mixtape and then begins to speak] Master Baby: Almindore, Banana, Milo, hold back the stuffed animals! Almindore: As you wish, your highness. But first, here's Bedtime Bear! Master Baby: Thank you, Almindore. Almindore: You're welcome, your highness. [Almindore, Banana and Milo hold back the handcuffed stuffed animals and watch Master Baby hold Bedtime Bear dangling over the volcano to drop him in it and kill him] Master Baby: Oh, Bedtime Bear, it didn't have to be this way. But you made it personal. Revenge is a dish best served cold but I'd like to think this one as a fiery vengeance, don't you? *chuckles* Goodbye, Bedtime Bear! [Master Baby lets go of Bedtime Bear and drops him in the volcano] Bedtime Bear: *screaming* NO!!! [Seeing that he seemingly succeeded with his goal, Master Baby turns his attention to the other stuffed animals, who are still in shock after seeing their leader presumably fall to his death] Master Baby: Well, now there's only one thing left to do. Almindore, Banana, Milo, kill the stuffed animals! Kill them all! I don't want to see anyone of them alive! [Almindore, Banana and Milo pick up their knives to kill the stuffed animals] Almindore: As you wish, your highness. Banana: I shall, Master Baby. Milo: With great pleasure, Master Baby! [Almindore, Banana and Milo are about to kill all of the stuffed animals before a set of handcuffs make a splash in the volcano where Bedtime Bear supposedly died; Hunter, Banana and Milo drop their knives on the hearing of this and wonder what's going on] Almindore: Umm… your highness, should we check on the volcano? Master Baby: Fine. Since I have no other choice. [Master Baby, ALmindore, Banana and Milo walk towards the volcano to see what's going on; much to the surprise of Master Baby, Bedtime Bear jumps out of the volcano and takes flight on Master Baby, tackling him down] Banana: H-he just knocked down Master Baby? Milo: Let's move. Almindore: Yeah. Let's get out of here quickly! [Almindore, Banana and Milo are about to escape and head into the camper van before Bedtime Bear comes up from behind them and drops Almindore with a modified lifting reverse STO] Banana: Uh, hi, Bedtime Bear. So, umm… I'm going to leave now. [Suddenly, Bedtime Bear hits Banana with a running bicycle kick; knocking him down] Milo: Bedtime Bear, what gives? What'd you do to Hunter and Banana and most importantly, Master Baby? Bedtime Bear: The same thing I'm going to do to knock some sense into you. Milo: W-what? [Bedtime Bear simply punches Milo, trying to knock some sense into him. Then he frees the rest of the stuffed animals by removing their handcuffs and he throws the handcuffs into the volcano nearby] All of the stuffed animals: Wow! Thanks, Bedtime Bear! Bedtime Bear: No problem. [The stuffed animals stand tall over Master Baby and his minions but soon they get back to their feet] Bedtime Bear: I was able to free all of you, but it's not over yet. Master Baby: All of you are not getting away from me! I've waited too long for vengeance and I will not let you all escape! My revenge will be complete! [The stuffed animals stand in silence while Master Baby and his minions stand on the other side and they all prepare to fight as the episode ends] Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts